


with love, the pizza man

by darkmillennium (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Drabble, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, F/M, The Empty (Supernatural), Tumblr Prompt, a little dense but certainly not innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/darkmillennium
Summary: “Meg?” His voice both echoed and didn’t, was both loud and soft in the infinite blackness, and he sighed when he received no answer.He should’ve known better. It was a stupid idea, anyways, it wasn’t like he had power here, he couldn’t just say her name and expect her to appear—“Clarence?”Castiel turned around.—Based on a tumblr prompt: “i love you, and i know you may never feel the same. but i’m okay with that.” for Megstiel?
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	with love, the pizza man

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE NEVER WRITTEN MEGSTIEL BEFORE I SHOULD REMEDY THIS

Castiel _hated_ the Empty.  
  
He knew Jack was still there on the other side, ready to bring him back within one hour, but he hated this place; it was too full of _nothing_ , at least to his senses, dulled as they may be nowadays. It was forever and nothing all at once, and it almost reminded him of the Cage, when he’d flown down in order to save Sam (what a lot of good that did, too; he couldn’t even manage to save his soul).  
  
Ruby had disappeared back into the darkness, and the Empty was nowhere to be found, and now all Castiel had to do was wait until Jack returned his grace to his vessel.  
  
So he waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And then waited some more.  
  
He hoped nothing had happened to Jack. Maybe time just passed longer here than it did on Earth, like it did in Hell?  
  
Speaking of the Empty…  
  
_Meg._ He knew she had to be in here somewhere. When the Empty had appeared as her, he’d...well, he should know better than to feel hopeful by now, especially with the Empty riding his ass like it was with his _deal._  
  
Did he regret it? No.  
  
Was it, to be quite honest, extremely irritating at times? Oh, absolutely. But he was going to end up here sooner or later, and it’s not like happiness was a _thing_ the Winchesters did. No, happiness avoided them like they were the plague.  
  
Which, Castiel supposed, they were to some people.  
  
But he had nothing better to do until Jack brought him back, and...it couldn’t hurt to try, could it?  
  
“Meg?” His voice both echoed and didn’t, was both loud and soft in the infinite blackness, and he sighed when he received no answer.  
  
He should’ve known better. It was a stupid idea, anyways, it wasn’t like he had _power_ here, he couldn’t just say her name and expect her to appear—  
  
“Clarence?”  
  
Castiel turned around.  
  
There she was, in all her demonic glory, hair still bleached with that blonde that made her vessel’s eyes stand out _beautifully_ , like he’d always thought it did. And it _was_ her this time—her, and not the Empty. The Empty could mimic her looks, her nicknames, but there was something about _Meg_ that could never truly be mimicked; not to Castiel’s sharp eyes, no matter how much of his power was gone now.  
  
“Meg,” he breathed.  
  
She gave him a once-over, hand on her hip, head cocked with a smirk that was both appreciative and slightly confused. “What are you doing here, unicorn? I didn’t die so that you could end up rotting here like the rest of us.” She raised her eyebrows. “You haven’t gone cuckoo again, have you? I can’t exactly act as your nurse in this dump.”  
  
Castiel grinned, lowering his head as if to concede to her words. “At this point, I might as well be cuckoo. I’m just waiting to return back to Earth, now.”  
  
“And what? You thought that you’d meet up with little old me? I’m flattered, really.” Meg looks him over again, and frowns, her lips coming together in a pout. “Where’s your bad gone, Castiel?”  
  
“My bad?”  
  
“Yeah, your bad. Remember our thing? I’m the demon who’s a little good; you’re the angel who’s a little bad? We had a _thing_ , Clarence! Right now, you’re just a hundred different layers of old geezer in a trench coat. Where’s my little angel bodyguard gone to?”  
  
Castiel sighed. “A lot’s...happened, since we last saw each other, Meg.” Knowing full well that his time was running out, that he could most likely be brought back to Earth at any second, he decided to say all that he couldn’t all those years ago.  
  
“Meg,” he began, and then paused. She simply stared at him, just as sassy and rebellious and guarded as she’d been back then.  
  
All of that thorny pain, still so beautiful to him now.  
  
“I love you, and I know you may never feel the same. But, I’m okay with that. I’ve made my peace with it. I just...thought you should know.” He smiled at her, noting her previous expression had melted away into one of astounded shock.  
  
It figured dropping a bomb like that onto her would be the one thing that would melt away her defenses.  
  
“You’re so fucking dense, you know that?” Before Castiel could come up with _anything_ to say to that, Meg had already marched up to him, grabbed him by his tie and pulled his mouth down onto her, and then his hands found their way to her hips and suddenly, it was like the pizza man all over again.  
  
When they broke apart, Meg grinning in that sly way of hers, Castiel couldn’t help but laugh right back. Even with all he had been through, after his wings had found themselves burned away like thin pieces of paper and after the Darkness and Lucifer and now God, Meg was the same. _They_ were the same.  
  
“Listen up, Clarence, because I’m only going to say this one time and I don’t have the stomach for your mushy bullshit,” she opened her mouth, licked her lips, and averted her eyes before huffing out a short breath. “I died for your winged ass. So, y’know. You too.”  
  
And then, Castiel felt himself being pulled away, and realizes that Jack must be feeding him his grace.  
  
_Stop_ , he wanted to scream at the universe, _let me have this. Let me just have this one thing_.  
  
Meg seemed to realize what was happening, because she stepped back. Castiel wanted to pull her back, and made an aborted movement with his hand to do so.  
  
She chuckled. “Not today, unicorn. Now go channel some of that bad I know you’ve still got in you before I come over there and do it myself.”  
  
Meg winked, and then Castiel woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i nailed their dynamic because i loved it so much i'm just shit at writing dialogue
> 
> comments are much appreciated!!! 
> 
> my tumblr is @adammilligans!


End file.
